Where's Ed
Where's Ed 'is a season 2 episode of Me and The Eds: The Next Generation. Plot The episode opens in the cul-de-sac. Eddy is trying out his new jetboard he bought while Ed and Edd look on. Eddy lands and is scored 7.5 and bacon and eggs. Eddy suggests he get another round in before Prime shows up. Ilana comes in and states she hasn't seen him all morning, not at the junkyard, not at the playground, not the candy store, not at the mall, nowhere to be found. Eddy, squealing with excitement, runs home and parties like it's 1999. Edd, worried about his older brother, sets up a search party. They start by searching Prime's room for clues, nothing. They then proceed to the candy store, where the cashier states he hasn't seen him. They then search the junkyard to see if Prime might've fought a battle there, no evidence whatsoever. Without options, everyone starts putting out flyers. Just as Ilana staples one to the fence, she finds a large piece of evidence, Prime's cell phone. Just then, Kevin finds Prime's battle glove in the garbage can, along with a note reading "Fix Me". Edd then sends Kevin and Eddy to head back to the junkyard to look for him, while Ilana goes with him to town. While at the junkyard, Eddy finds another rather large clue, Prime's jacket. Kevin notices one of Prime's legs in the Retro Van. They take the evidence back to Edd's house for examination. They continue the search into nightfall. Since they found most of the evidence at the junkyard, that is where they will look. Edd thinks that Prime might have been disassembled and scattered about or, he was really banged up in battle. Ed finds Prime's severed right foot. Ed looks around and finds another piece of evidence, Prime's watch. He reads the time and it reads 12:46. They decide to pack it in and continue in the morning. As they walk back, Eddy trips and falls. He looks back to see an arm sticking out, he calls to the others to help dig it out.They dig out to only find his left arm. Everyone goes to bed to continue at the crack of dawn. Meanwhile, a large trudging sound can be heard from the lane. Prime is walking very weakly, proclaiming that robot wrestling in Ottawa is not a sport he should partake in. He continues to the cul-de-sac, where at the front door, he collapses and falls asleep. Ilana, sipping a cup of tea, looks out the window to find Prime, she calls to Edd to help her. The episode ends with Edd and Ilana bringing Prime's body into the house. Quotes *'Eddy: I better get another round in, because Prime is probably on his way to trash it up. *'Ilana': I wouldn't hurry. I haven't seen Prime all morning. *'Edd': He never leaves without telling us. Let's go find him. *'Eddy': Prime's missing. (faking) Oh no. Boo hoo. Boo hoo. (laughing) Boo hoo, FINALLY! *'Ilana': Refresh my memory, how much does Prime weigh? *'Edd': He'll tell you 195, but between you, me, and the gatepost, he weighs a solid 200, but carries it well. *'Ilana': What the? Double Dee, look what I found. *'Edd': Prime's cell phone. This is a big clue. No signs of his location. Keep looking. *'Prime': (groaning) Note to self: Never wrestle robots in Ottawa, they are tough. Trivia *The title is a refrence to Where's Waldo. *This episode is a refrence to See No Ed, where the Eds go missing. *In the original script, Edd was going to find Prime's body in the dump, the same way he met him. *Prime's cell phone resembles that of an iPhone 4s and it the top right corner is the word "Spite" which is a refrence to the phone carrier, Sprint. *Prime's watch is styled after a TokyoFlash Kisai RPM watch.